<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Night's Sleeping Snag by ProtoChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186221">A Good Night's Sleeping Snag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoChan/pseuds/ProtoChan'>ProtoChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Caves, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Dialogue, Sharing a Bed, Survival, Wilderness Survival, Winter, fairgameweek2020, grimm fighting, sleeping bag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoChan/pseuds/ProtoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover and Qrow are sent off on a mission that pits them against both ferocious Grimm and the very worst of the elements that Atlas has to offer. When the latter of Qrow’s battles is compromised, he and Clover decide to work together to stay safe through some rather...intimate means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Night's Sleeping Snag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, apparently this is happening now. I’m making fics out of some of my favorite HC’s, and this was my first pick! I’ll admit that it doesn’t connect to today’s theme that tightly, but I’d argue that as Huntsmen, a mission like this can be kind of normal, and thus does hold some inherent domesticity, so there you go! (...I also realized I had to justify that more to myself than anyone because I am pedantic with no one more than myself! XD )</p><p>Before we begin, I want to give a big ole’ thanks to my beta @whipped4qrow. Toko, I’ve been fortunate to have some great betas in the past, and enjoy the pun, but TOKO-ing out all of our thoughts on this fic has provided me with some of my favorite times working with one ever. Your advice and pickups were too helpful for words, and I can’t thank you enough!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grimm are the easiest part of Qrow’s incredibly complicated life and at the same time, the most annoying pests this side of Remnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trouble is, despite his and his fellow Huntsmen’s best efforts, they’re always around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things to stick around across humanity’s two lifespans...why did it have to be them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least their existence means a living for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than an hour after Qrow’s first cup of coffee, a report comes in. There’s a small pack of Grimm making their way towards the communication’s tower. They’re as ferocious as Grimm tend to come, but it’s apparently not a job that will require more than two skilled Huntsmen to get it done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s where he and Clover come in, according to Ironwood’s soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This mission has probably the most pre-departure preparation he’s ever received before a Grimm fight. He’s even given a large backpack of camping essentials to work with. Clover tells him the reason for that. Apparently, the part of the tundra these Grimm are making their way through is prone to strong wind storms and blizzards alike. These conditions are said to be too severe for a transport to get all the way through, and despite the dangers posed by letting even trained Huntsmen whether them, it’s still better to take the Grimm out now than to wait for them to get any closer to the tower -- something about the tower’s wiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover says that their mission is expected to run into the next day, and Qrow’s uncertain how he feels about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s done overnight missions before, tons of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s never done one with Clover before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep is...it’s personal in a way most things aren’t. He can control how he acts when he’s awake and what he divulges to the world. When he sleeps, who knows what can be told about him? Even to have someone sort of near him while he’s sleeping makes Qrow feel far too vulnerable for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, he and Clover are going to be sleeping in the same vicinity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bothers Qrow, both because of that sense of vulnerability, but also because even that threat of subconscious vulnerability doesn’t scare him where Clover is concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover’s odd, but he’s someone Qrow likes having around. He makes missions interesting, if nothing else, and he even finds himself opening up to Clover every now and then, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow guesses that just makes them both oddballs. Go figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But being oddballs along with someone else has proven to not always be a bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So really, who knows what this mission will bring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They depart early the next day. Qrow’s decked out in a long thick-ish, black winter coat, and he can barely believe his eyes when he sees Clover enter the transport wearing the exact same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knew Clover Ebi would ever be caught dead wearing something with actual sleeves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover’s clearly aware of how much the change of clothes sticks out, shooting Qrow a not-too-serious, yet all the same present warning look while entering the transport, as if daring him to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in stitches, though he’s certain the look Clover’s giving him is more to blame for that than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that Clover looks bad in it -- quite the opposite, really. The coat fits him well, and while Qrow likes it about as much as he likes Clover in his standard uniform -- if not, a little less -- the different clothes are a nice change of pace all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Qrow -- never a monster -- doesn’t rag on him too much for it, even going so far as to compliment it after he’s gotten a good couple of quips in. Clover’s frown dissolves into a grateful smirk, and their usual banter proceeds as it always has as the transport takes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, gratefulness for the compliment aside, it’s apparently not enough to stop Clover from hastily removing the coat as soon as the automated transport gets far enough away from their other coworkers at the base to do so without scolding, prompting even more laughter from Qrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip between the base and the dropoff point is three hours. Clover tells Qrow they should sleep before they begin their trek, and Qrow honestly tries to, but he finds that he just can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Clover stays up with him. Qrow tells him he doesn’t have to, but he quickly learns that Clover Ebi may as well have his picture glued next to the dictionary’s definition of ‘persistence.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t one of the kindest things done for him in recent memory, if not, ever, Qrow might be tempted to gag from the corniness of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fill the time with cards, exchanging interests and stories, and rifling through their camping bags. The Atlas military clearly likes to be prepared. They each have a few rations of disgusting-looking food, a steel canteen, an emergency flare, a flashlight, matches, some kindling for a small fire, and a sleeping bag, all adorned with the symbol of Atlas. Qrow teases Clover about it, but with a smirk, he just attributes the abundance of symbols to pride in their country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud clunks grow in frequency and volume, signaling that they’re closing in on their location. Their transport isn’t equipped with a window, so all the two of them have to go off of to get any idea of what’s outside of it are Clover’s past experiences of the relentless frigid air and snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those experiences turn out to be rather accurate. A harsh gust of wind that nearly blows an unprepared Qrow to the back of the transport greets the two of them once the doors separating them between themselves and the tundra open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow revises his stance and footing as to best handle the new expectations of his body. He puts more of his weight onto his feet, stepping harshly. Clover does the same, and within five minutes, they’re well off on their journey into the tundra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>()()()()()()()()()</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass, but unlike previously, they’re impossible to fill with each other’s company. It’s all Qrow’s efforts to safely move step-by-step, and he knows while Clover would never admit it -- and to be fair, he wouldn’t either -- it’s the case for him too. It would be too much to focus on talking while keeping the snow out of their mouths as well, so silence rules them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even still though, there’s something at least a bit reassuring that Clover’s there, even if only his physical presence serves as an indicator of it. Maybe Clover feels the same way about him. He wouldn’t be surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, scratch that -- he wouldn’t even doubt it for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky grows dark as they come upon a small cave that forms a half dome over the tiny piece of the landscape that it covers. They approach, but just as they near the entrance, Qrow feels the ground shake. Then, as if only to stop the question of whether or not that movement was just in Qrow’s head before it is even asked, howl after howl pierces through the winds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like they’ve finally found those Grimm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow grabs Harbinger, and he hears Kingfisher’s string whip as Clover pulls it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take two slow steps towards the Grimm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grimm take three quick steps towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the battle begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover attaches Kingfisher to the top of the cave, swinging into one of the Grimm with a powerful kick. Just like that, it goes down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t this supposed to be hard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Qrow can celebrate Clover’s victory, he’s forced to deal with a battle of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harbinger becomes a scythe and slashes two Grimm’s faces with the first swing alone. The second one does both of them in with a transparent slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only as they disappear into nothingness that Qrow realizes that there’s one more left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and halts his scythe’s momentum mid-swing, but while he does get the Grimm, the Grimm gets its revenge just before it leaves the mortal coil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Qrow feels himself dropping weight by the pounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing is though that he’s not injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, Qrow feels for his backpack, only to find torn fabric and air instead. He turns in the opposite direction just in time to see the contents of his backpack flow in the tundra just before disappearing from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow looks behind him, and upon seeing no more Grimm, immediately takes off his backpack, which is now about as light as air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost everything is gone. His canteen and a single ration remain, only bound to the pieces of fabric on his backpack still left intact by pure chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everything else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flare, his matches, his flashlight...his sleeping bag?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re not just gone -- they may as well not even exist now for all the chance Qrow has of getting them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just his luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And speaking of…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover approaches, telling him that the Grimm are gone. He gives Qrow a puzzling look upon seeing him standing so forlornly, but it only seems to take a moment for him to connect the dots. His mouth forms an ‘o’ shape, but he doesn’t say anything, simply signaling that they should enter the cave. Despite his frustration, Qrow appreciates it. What honestly could he say? Clover’s the problem solving type, but some problems don’t have solutions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of his bag is gone now, and unless there’s a crazy twist of fate that not even Clover’s luck could manage, none of it is coming back. There really isn’t much to say there, much less solve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they go inside the cave, just as the darkness of the cloud-filled night grows deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover uses the matches and kindling in his own bag to light a fire, and he and Qrow sit across from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow wraps his arms around himself, feeling tatters in his jacket and feathers flying off into the tundra, just as most of his supplies did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimm really are the worst pests this hellhole they call Remnant have to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap. He’s freezing, and the night’s only getting darker and colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Qrow takes pride in his strength and endurance, a night in freezing temperatures like this would give anyone a case of frostbite they’d never forget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For God’s sake! Even Clover’s unashamedly clinging to his own jacket!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that isn’t telling of the direness of their situation, nothing is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow knows Clover’s going to offer him his sleeping bag, but he’s not comfortable at all with taking it. It likely wouldn’t even keep him warm enough, and there’d be no point in both of them freezing to death out here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, his sleeping blanket is the next thing Clover pulls out of his bag. It’s large and when it’s removed from his bag, it deflates like a balloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover begins to unravel the sleeping bag from its bindings, and Qrow can tell he’s just about to offer it to him, but as he unravels it, it begins to show that it’s far larger than expected. Surprised, Qrow and Clover look at it in disbelief, then at each other, and then back to the sleeping bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, out of room to safely spread it out, Clover drags the sleeping bag further from the fire and continues opening it. When it’s finally fully unraveled, they see that it is indeed rather large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it might even be large enough to fit two people in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both housing the same thought, and Qrow silently nods at the proposal Clover gives him with only his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no room for debate – the cave provides shelter, but it’s minimal. If Qrow isn’t given more protection against the winds, who knows what will happen to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s got too much to live for to refuse whatever will keep him alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe one of those things is the very man he’ll be sharing a sleeping bag with tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t make the idea of sharing one feel any less awkward than it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But neither speak of that very awkwardness that this arrangement brings, least of all Clover. He’s as casual about it as he ever is about anything. Qrow’s sure Clover knows by now how much of a comfort that is for him. He can’t state enough how much he appreciates Clover for not making a big deal out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s not much of a preamble before it’s time to get in the sleeping bag. They share a quick meal, consisting of one of the rations they have each and a few swigs of the water in their canteens. The entire time, Qrow feels his head practically buzzing, but pushes back against the sensation -- just enough to keep it at bay, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it’s finally time to get into the bag, with a wave of his hand, Clover offers Qrow the chance to enter first and get settled in. Qrow nods and crawls inside. Instantly, two feelings hit him: warmth and disappointment in the lack of warmth relative to his expectations. It’s fine, but he imagined the sleeping bag would make him feel just a bit toastier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there’s no doubt they’ll both survive the night in its confines, but he has to wonder just how much of the chill will make its way through the flimsier-than-he-hoped bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But any further questions Qrow has about their resistance to the elements dies in his throat as Clover makes his way into the sleeping bag beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he’s warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so, so warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s literally the difference between night and day, as if Clover’s sheer presence teleports them from the frigid hellhole that is Atlas to the sweltering heat of Vacuo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, rather than worrying about freezing solid, Qrow’s more worried about melting into the ground, because if Clover Ebi provides him with so much as another degree of heat, he gives himself about a 50% chance of turning into magma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the strength of the winds and still-piling snow, the weather all but dictates for them to face each other as they sleep. Though there’s some space between their bodies, Clover’s arms can’t help but make casual contact with his own as they settle into their position. Clover tries to apologize for this, but Qrow casually dismisses the concerns.</span>
</p><p><span>How Qrow manages to do that would impress no one who has ever known him more than it does</span> <span>himself.</span></p><p>
  <span>The distance between them, or rather, lack thereof, deprives Qrow of breath for a good ten seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Physically speaking, they’re closer than they’ve ever been before. If they were to both push back as far as they could, they would probably have nearly a foot between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But neither of them do this, so they’re at most six inches away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no hyperbole in saying that it takes each and every survival instinct Qrow has to will his blush away and resume normal breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow thanks Clover for sharing the sleeping bag, space for him or not. To this, Clover grins and drops a charming line like he always does, a line that prompts Qrow to give one of his own. For the next few minutes, they repeat the process, banter flowing between them like it has dozens of times by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, their quips relax and they wish each other a ‘good night.’ Not long after that, Clover falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow’s anxious. He’s almost too anxious for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposes that’s a good thing, since he can’t say any of them with Clover so close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen. Qrow was just barely getting used to the idea of sleeping in the same close vicinity as Clover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they’re sharing a sleeping bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does someone who barely feels like he can sleep in the same room as another person now do so while sharing a sleeping bag with one?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For God’s sake, Qrow can feel Clover’s hot breath on his even hotter face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything feels intense. It’s like everything he imagined he was going to feel has been accentuated, but new emotions are now added to the pile. It’s not just worrying over what vulnerabilities he can unintentionally reveal to Clover in his sleep, it’s a more profound fear over how Clover will receive those vulnerabilities now that they’ll be literally shoved in his face, and how their relationship will change as a result of that, for worse...or possibly for better...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That fear releases an acknowledgement of blossoming feelings of every kind that Qrow’s not sure he’s ready to confront, not just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn’t change the fact that they’re there nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why can’t this just go slow? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why does part of him not want it to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damnit, he’s overthinking things, clearly an effect of his exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow forces himself to calm down. He hasn’t slept since before they departed, and he needs to start now. Otherwise, their return to the transport tomorrow will be impossible, no matter what he does in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow, deep breaths paint Qrow’s nose with Clover’s scent -- strong, hot, largely composed of sweat but still uniquely Clover-smelling, and omnipresent due to their circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the same, it’s good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It utterly bewilders Qrow that it’s good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it is, in fact, good, good enough that it helps Qrow settle down so that he can at last start to welcome sleep to his tired, tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what little Clover’s scent can’t accomplish in sending him off to sleep, Clover’s body heat wraps up with a neat little bow. Laying beside Clover, even in the tundra, is like laying beside a fireplace. If not for the now scarcely present view of the snow he still has, Qrow could imagine that they were anywhere while in this sleeping bag together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, lulled by the symphonic mixture of the harsh, abrasive winds and Clover’s loud, yet gentle snores, Qrow at last falls asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>()()()()()()()()</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While quite a few sounds sing Qrow to sleep, neither are present as his crimson eyes make contact with daybreak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow doesn’t know how long he slept for when he wakes up, but it was clearly quite a long amount of time. A bright yellow hue from the sun sparkles against the snowy walls of the cave and any smoke from last night’s fire is long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover’s awake. Without even turning to look at his sleepmate, Qrow knows this to be true. There’s a tension Qrow feels in Clover’s back that’s indicative of his regular posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to tilt his head and talk to Clover, but is stopped in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is he able to feel muscles in Clover’s back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stark realization hits Qrow. He hasn’t paid mind to his hands nor arms yet since waking up, but he has a worryingly strong suspicion as to where they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the lightness of a feather as to not clue Clover into what he’s doing, Qrow softly wiggles a finger on his left hand and a finger on his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both touch a very familiar piece of fabric, one Qrow knows he’s also currently wearing on his person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unlike his coat, the coat his fingers feel is in an untarnished state, still just that little bit poofy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel his elbows and palms form gentle curves around places that make a lot of sense to form curves around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms are folded atop Clover’s backside and his hands are perched upon the upper edges of his torso.</span>
</p><p><span>And now that Qrow notices this, he also notices that Clover’s belly and his own</span> <span>are ever-so-gently pressed together.</span></p><p>
  <span>Oh Gods...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s holding Clover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screw holding Clover -- he’s full-on cuddling Clover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from within the shock of sharing a sleeping bag with Clover, Qrow developed some semblance of expectations last night. Vulnerabilities and bad habits are hard to mask when one can’t control their actions. Qrow was mentally preparing for that. Maybe he’d accidentally whack Clover in the event of the nightmares he more often than not had. Maybe he’d toss and turn a lot in his sleep. Hell, he’s been told by his nieces and former teammates that he has a tendency to drool from time to time, so that wasn’t entirely off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of all the things he was willing to anticipate he’d do, at the very bottom of that list of expectations was to cuddle up to Clover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t change the truth though -- he did cuddle him all the same, and he still is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither he nor Clover have consciously engaged with each other yet. Qrow begins to calculate how he can use that to his advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fake yawn and a “reflexive” stretch, he could free Clover from his grasp without inviting any further awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Qrow hopes, in any event, and it makes enough sense to be worth a try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow begins to shift a little in preparation of his plan, but is stopped in his tracks by something pressed up against his back -- two very muscular, and very familiar arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes him half a beat to realize they and the hands attached to them are holding Qrow the same way Qrow is presently holding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover’s cuddling him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That realization is at once both a relief and a terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The discomfort he sought to escape with his plan is now simultaneously warded off and stronger than ever as his plan lies in ruins, and feelings he elected to ignore last night are just a little bit more insistent in their presence now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow quickly decides he’s only one man, and thus can only directly take on one of these Remnant-shattering revelations at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fact remains that he and Clover are awake, and neither have addressed the other about this yet, he elects to at last do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it’s the right choice or not, especially when he and Clover have each other to themselves in such a way, is a topic to be handled another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all the same, Qrow swallows his shocked features and turns to face Clover directly, finally crossing the threshold of avoidance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clover looks shocked to see him make the first move, but upon studying Qrow’s relaxed expression for a moment, however artificial it is, relaxes himself as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a certain sense of breathlessness between them in the seconds that follow, as if they’d both just climbed a mountain and not just woken up from an, all things considered, decent sleep. It all feels contradictory -- exhausting, and yet exuberant, calming, and yet vigilant. Mostly though, it all feels a bit awkward, and yet a bit comfortable too because they both feel that same awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And within those contradictions, there’s something nice, something Qrow can’t explain. Maybe, like those feelings that now massage his brain, he doesn’t want to explain it -- not today, anyways -- but he’s content enough just living and relaxing in whatever it is that he and Clover are sharing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, his worst case scenario just played out, and nothing bad happened between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be nice just to kick back and enjoy things for the little time they have right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long moment passes before their wordless exchange is finally given voice, but it does happen. They do have a tundra to traverse today, after all, and they’ll get no closer to the transport home just lazing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow would be lying if he said that he found prospect to be one all that awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all the same, they greet each other for the new day, and he can tell that there’s just a twinge of reluctance in each of their eyes as they leave the sleeping bag. The chill from last night returns in the absence of Clover’s body heat, albeit less harshly now that the previous night’s storm has dispersed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking ahead at today’s challenge, Qrow sees that the outskirts of the cave are bright with a blanket of shimmering snow that stretches as far as the eye can see. It’s beautiful, though the songs the winds sing expose the dangers hidden within that beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he’s not alone with Clover by his side, and somehow, that fact makes all the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of never even considering such a sentiment, it now permeates Qrow’s every step as he and Clover walk through the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could get used to a partnership like this.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you want to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it, but no matter if you do or don't, I hope you have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>